Ill Weeds Grow Apace
by MrsBrainySmurf
Summary: 4 year old Bella's best friend is named Edward Cullen. 2 Months before his 18th birthday, he suddenly disappears. 5 Years later, an unbelievably handsome 17 year old boy walks towards the 9 year old Bella... Bella POV and Rating can change.
1. Chapter 1 Drawing

**This story is special for my friend, Duck. Almost no one will know who Duck is, but she will, and that is what matters.**

**Duck was a tiny little bit sad because my other story (Auntie Esme's Son) and almost every other story idea I've had, were/are all-human. So this one is for you x3!**

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own Twilight. Damnit. Edward, one day you'll be mine. I'll wait forever. Ack Ack.**

* * *

**Prologue**

**5 years earlier**

_"Eddieee! You comin' to help me?" _

_While she spoke the words, the four year old Bella already ran towards her best buddy. It didn't matter that Edward was already seventeen whole years old, Isabella Swan was a very clever girl, who had found better company in Edward Cullen than in anyone else she knew._

_"Where do you need my help for, my little Bella?" Edward caught his pint-size neighbor and lifted her up to hug her. This was completely ordinary behavior for the two._

_"You almos turning eighty, right Edward? No, I mean eighteen, I fink..." her little brow furrowed while she thought about it._

_"Yeah…" Edward looked at Bella as if to encourage her._

_"Yeah, so my mummy sayeed… thaaat… I had to make a drawing for you." She looked with twinkling eyes up to him._

_"But I don't know what I have to draw foor you." She continued. "'cuz I want you to like it. Really, really like it." Now she looked a little sad._

_"Bellaaa," Edward soothed her. "I love everything you draw me. Better yet," he changed his mind. "I love everything you draw, period. So it doesn't matter what it is." He smiled the lopsided grin he knew Bella loved._

_Bella began to laugh. With her hands, she tried to make the other corner from Edwards mouth turn up, too, but that one stayed down, being cocky. "But I have to know what to draw," she complained._

_"All right, I know something. If you just draw me, and you, and make the rest just the most beautiful fairytale world you can imagine? Is that a deal?"_

_Now she beamed. "Yeah, a deal. That's a wonderful idea, Eddie!" Those words said, she looked at him and hugged him again, firmly._

_When the little Bella was in her room, she looked at the piece of paper her mother had laid on the table for her._

_"Do you already know what you want to draw, honey?" her mother Renee asked her._

_"I dunno mummy. Eddie said I can draw everything, as long we're in the drawing as well. But it's so difficol." She answered. She was biting on her lip while she thought of all the possible things she could draw._

_"Maybe you just have to sleep a night to think it over," her mother said._

_"Yeah, that's wot I'm gonna do." She smiled. If her mother said that's what she could do best on the moment, that's what she was going to do._

_When the little Bella went to her bed that night, she laid the paper on her desk, ready to be used._

_That night, Bella had a dream, and she woke up in the middle of the night. She didn't start to sob, or call her mommy, like most four year olds. She went right to her desk and started to draw. When she was done, she looked at it and was content. Then she went back to sleep again._

_The next morning, Bella's mother came to Bella's room to wake her up._

_"Bella! Bella, wake up honey," she shook her daughter a little to wake her up._

_"Mommy, what's wrong?" she rubbed the sleep out her eyes._

_"Bella, when did you make this drawing?" her mother was horrified._

_"Umm, this morning… I think."_

_"Bella, Bella, you know you can't draw in the middle of the night, you'll get less sleep."_

_"I'm sorry, mommy, but I had a wunderfol idea," she grinned. "Did you see it? What do you think?"_

_"I think it's wonderful honey, just like you said." But her mother had a scared expression on her face._

_Together they looked at Bella's drawing._

_With on the background the darkest of woods, Bella had painted a boy with untamed, reddish-brown hair and weird, but beautiful yellow-golden eyes. His skin was pale-white. Even as a drawing, he looked perfect. He was obviously no human guy._

_Next to him, no human either, was a girl with long, brown hair and the same beautiful, weird eyes. Her skin, too, was pale-white._

_Between them, there was a little girl. She was pale, but not as white as the other creatures. She too, looked perfect, but she had chocolat-brown eyes, and red curls. She looked more like a human than the other two. _

_On the ground, right in front of the family, lay a dead mountain lion that looked drained._

_The little girl was licking her lips while looking at the mountain lion. The other two creatures were looking lovingly in each others' eyes._

_"Mommy," Bella said that morning, when she was dressed. "I can't wait to give Eddie his present! Can I bring it him today? Please?"_

_"Well, why not honey? Go ahead." Her mother answered, smiling. "But you do realize that you won't have anything to give to Edward on his actual birthday, right?"_

_"Yeah, mommieee. I just want to gif it now. Can I go now? Eddie needs me."_

_"Wait a sec. honey. First I finish the dishes, and then I'll bring you to the Cullens." Her tone was definite._

_Bella was not going to wait till her mother was done. She knew her Eddie needed her. So she walked to Eddie's house, the house next to her house, and went in through the backdoor, because she knew nobody would mind._

_Edward's parents were supposed to be at their work, so it was perfectly normal for the house to be this silent at the moment, but deep down inside, Bella felt something was off, and already knew sort of what was going on._

_Actually little Bella didn't even had to go upstairs to know it for sure, but she still did it, just to be at his room. When she opened the door, the silence overtook her. The drawing forgotten somewhere on the floor, she ran for the bed while she started to cry, continuing to sob on it, till Edward's mother Esme and Bella's mother Renee found her._

* * *

**The first chapter of this story will be on next week, or maybe already in the weekend :p**

**Actually, I think I'll wait till I have a couple reviews before I'll write further :P**

**(Gives me more time) lol.**

**~xoxo~ Mrs BrainySmurf**


	2. Chapter 2 Life After You

**This story is special for my friend, Duck. Almost no one will know who Duck is, but she will, and that is what matters.**

**Duck was a tiny little bit sad because my other story (Auntie Esme's Son) and almost every other story idea I've had, were/are all-human. So this one is for you x3!**

**Disclaimer: I Still Do Not Own Twilight. Damnit. Edward, one day you'll be mine. I'll wait forever. Ack Ack.**

* * *

**Life After You**

Since Edward had disappeared, I began to change. From an always exited and weird girl, I became the anti-social and quiet girl who had no friends.

The divorce of my parents hadn't helped much, either.

My parents had tried everything to make me happy and eventually help me out of my depression. Eventually, my depression was still there, but my mom not. I think she stayed with my dad, to not give me another reason on top to stay depressed. But she couldn't help it when she met Phil: when she first saw him, she immediately fell in love and stayed that way ever since. But the same could be told about Phil. The divorce from my parents wasn't long after, because, after all, my mother had really loved my dad and didn't want to lie to him, and now, two years late, they were happily married, and I lived with my father in our old but nice house.

My time with Edward was so long ago that I almost had forgotten what he looked like if it wasn't for the pictures – though I'm so ashamed to admit it, you can't imagine – but the pain never went. What I'd had with Edward was beyond friendship, but I'm realizing that only now, now I'm older. Even though the last time I saw him I was four years old, the pain when I discover he isn't there, is brand new every morning.

I turned another time and pulled the blanket over my head again. I didn't want to come out of my bed. The disappearance from Edward had made me grow up faster. As if I had been frozen on an age and all of a sudden had been thawed when he was gone. All at once became mature. I cautious peeked from under the blanket to my painting. _Edwards painting._

The painting I actually had made Edward for his birthday, hung thus now in my room. The day Edward's mom had cleaned his room up a little, when he was gone for a week, she returned it to my house. I did not want to see it, but my mum had my dad hang it on my wall when I had somewhat calmed down.

Thinking of Edward's room, I had leaved my book Emma there yesterday, so I _did_ have to get out of my bed, to pick it up. And I needed a refreshment of music. The CD's I'd had borrowed from his room a week ago, were beginning to sound too well-known.

Edward's room was never cleared out by his parents. Even now, five years after he disappeared, his room was still there. When I needed some time alone, but didn't want to be in my own room, I always could walk in by the neighbors. Edward's parents even knew what I needed, like, always. They truly were like second parents to me.

On three I would jump out of my bed. So I counted to three and stopped. It took me four times to count to three before I actually did it. The seconds thereafter I stood still next to my bed, a wave of cold air enfolded me, having me shivering.

I withstood the urge to creep in my bed again, and ran to the bathroom instead. My father would have gone to his work by now, so I could shower as long as I liked without having to endure his preach about water costing money too.

Half an hour later, I fished a warm jumper and pants out of my closet and got dressed. After that, I made myself breakfast. Depressed or not, chocolate sprinkles made my day always a little bit better. **(A/N: In Holland we put chocolate sprinkles on our bread as for example jam. You should try it, it's really great :) )** Then I took my key got out to the neighbors.

Mostly I read in Edwards room. Or thought about him.

I liked to read very much. It had me thinking about Edward. It helped me to escape the reality I hated so much.

I had learnt to read at four years old, thanks to Edward, and I became good at it, really good, when he disappeared.

I knew Edward's father Carlisle would be at work in the hospital. He was a really good doctor, and I was always very glad when he was the one who helped me when I had broken something again. He was also very nice, and insisted I called him 'uncle Carlisle' instead of Mister Cullen.

Aunt Esme was gone, too. Her note on the fridge was addressed to me and said she was buying groceries. She sure had expected me. Her note also said she had gone as early as possible and should be back soon; I must make myself at home and get myself something to drink already.

I got myself a glass of lemonade and placed the empty glass on the counter before I went to Edward's room. I smiled when I saw my copy of Emma laying on his bed, where I had laid it the day before.

After I'd had enough from my own children books, I had begun to read Edward's. his books were amazing. He had piles and piles of them, and they were all unique. Edward had had a really good taste of books. But when I became seven years old, my mother sometimes let me play on her computer, and instead of playing stupid games, I searched for books I maybe would like.

That's how I found the book Emma, using Google. I begged my parents to have the book, and although I'm normally not spoiled, my father bought it me the same week.

I opened my book and read from where I was in the story. When I was at a new chapter, I closed the book. I had to store the CD's away before I would forget it: Edward's CD were sorted by alphabet, and it would be nice if I would keep it that way.

After I had chosen a couple of new CD's to bring to my house – I had chosen a couple of CD's such as Dookie and Achtung Baby – I opened my book again and read further.

Emma really was my favorite book of all times. I've read it repeatedly and enjoyed the story each and every time all over again. I really don't know exactly what in the book attracts me, but I love it. It's kinda a light-hearted story, but still interesting and exciting, because you can't wait to find out who marries who. Upon that, I adore Mr. George Knightley. And I'm but 9 years old.

Some people are finding it weird that a nine year old girl reads so much and such thick books, but my parents are used to it and I don't know better. Since I don't really have friends, I have much time, and I use that time mostly to read. Because I'm so smart, people tell my parents I'm gifted, but I don't really care about that. I just accidentally happen to have a big vocabulary and know random stuff because I read so much, that's all.

I also really and truly love music. That's another something I took over from Edward. Next to his piles of books, he also has piles and piles of CD's. I don't really have a certain taste in music, 9 out of 10 times I love what I hear. I mostly just listen to Edward's music, it doesn't bother his parents. They know Edward wouldn't have wanted it otherwise.

When I heard aunt Esme rumble in the kitchen, I ran downstairs. After I received a stroke on the head, I helped her to prepare lunch. The rest of my day was just as dull and plainly as always.

**

* * *

**

**~xoxo~ Mrs BrainySmurf**


End file.
